Paper Worlds and Falling Back to Earth
by Five-0Forever
Summary: Juliet O'Hara lived in the clouds and she waited for a man who could pull her back to Earth. Then Shawn came along.


**Hey people. I hope everyone is having a great day. :) I don't believe there are any spoilers for season 7 so no worries there. Enjoy.**

* * *

Juliet O'Hara lived in a world made of words printed on paper. It was true; she had decided a long time ago, that it is possible to have an addiction that isn't necessarily bad for you. So when her friends were out looking for the night's fling, she was curled up in a chair by the window with a new book in her hands.

She loved her friends but she knew they wouldn't understand. They never did. So she lived half of her life in between pages and the other half searching for the next book that could take her breath away or up in clouds, daydreaming about the day she would find the perfect man that she wanted to live reality for.

You see, Juliet had a problem with reality. It just didn't live up to her expectations. She learned to read at three and ever since then, she had been spoiled by myths and legends of monsters that women fall in love with and people whose voices have the power to make things come out of a book's very pages.

And no matter how much she tried, the real world just didn't interest her like the books did. Some might say that the life of a detective is exciting and very interesting, but not Juliet. She loves her job but with murderers versus a romance that lasts forever, literally, there's no contest. She loves the other worlds where anything is possible too much to let them go.

And none of her boyfriends ever understood. They didn't even try. They blamed Juliet for not giving them the attention they 'deserved'. So she waited for the day when she wouldn't have to worry about how long it would take the current guy to leave her because she was stuck in the clouds and couldn't find her way back down to earth. She waited for a man to come along that would make her want to stay on earth, rather than a man that makes her want to continue living in her overactive imagination.

Then Shawn Spencer came along and took her breath away. His psychic powers intrigued her. That was a thing of made-up worlds, and she grew interested. How could she not, with his good looks, charming personality, and the ability to always manage to come in and save the day?

It wasn't long before she caught herself not bringing her book to work anymore and instead choosing to watch him walk around the station like he owned the place or think about him when he wasn't there when she went on break. She found herself going out with the others for drinks after a closed case when she used to go home and spend some much needed quality time with her favorite characters.

And then, because Juliet and reality have a love/hate relationship (it was currently on hate), Shawn started dating some girl from his high school. Abigail. Even Juliet could see she was better for him. She knew everything about Shawn that Juliet didn't. How was she supposed to compete with that?

But that changed when he was taken and shot. When he called and told her he loved her, she was so happy. She wanted to jump up and scream to the sky that the man of her dreams loved her, even with the situation. Juliet wanted to say it back, because she did and had for a while, but he called her by his girlfriend's name and hung up the phone.

With tears in her eyes, she called her partner to give him the clues Shawn said. And when they were chasing his kidnapper, Juliet pushed on the gas pedal until it hit the floorboard. Seeing him tied up in the back of that truck with blood, his blood, all over his shirt made her feel sick. How could anyone treat her Shawn like that? But in the end, they saved him and she watched him heal. He never brought up the phone call but she didn't want him to. It would only bring up things better left unspoken for the moment.

Or so she believed until she heard him tell his best friend that he wanted her to be happy but couldn't imagine being him happy without her. She wanted to be happy. She wanted Shawn but that was something she couldn't have. She was with Declan. It only managed to make her feel good and horrible at the same time. Good because it was proven that Shawn loved her back, and horrible because she couldn't do anything about it as her boyfriend was in the way.

She had convinced herself that she loved Declan, even though he hated how much time she spent alone in front of the bookshelves. She thought she was in love with him. Until Shawn admitted to Gus that he needed her to be happy. That was when she realized she loved the idea of Declan, not him. That place was apparently reserved for Shawn. Juliet was pretty sure it had been for years.

Things stayed that way until Shawn and Juliet finally crashed together in her boyfriend's house. Everything she had tried to push down since his confession came rushing back to the surface. But the kiss ended too soon and she was stuck wanting to go to Canada and be with Shawn instead of some coast with Declan. Juliet wanted to go to Canada so much that she was excited when Lassiter called her to work a case, even though it was about an escaped criminal.

She took the opportunity to leave her boyfriend. He was surprisingly understanding about it. He told her if she loved someone else she should go for it. He was certain the one she loved had fallen for her years ago. Now, she was too. So she took off for Canada with her partner to meet up with her favorite psychic and his partner.

Then they both admitted everything. They started kissing on the observation deck and didn't stop until they got to Shawn's hotel room. After kissing until neither could breathe, they talked for hours. It was in his hotel room where Juliet realized her life had become like a romance novel.

She could picture the summary on the back in her mind. _They were madly in love but were destined to be apart. Could they fight fate for each other, or would they fail? _This realization excited her. She had become like the things she loved the most. And it didn't end there.

A month or so later, after the newness of the relationship wore off a little, she started to read again. But never again to the extent that she had before Shawn. She no longer needed stories to raise her expectations. He did that all on his own. Juliet accepted the fact that he brought her out of herself and she loved him for it. Even after she found out he wasn't really psychic, she got over the anger and then immediately noticed that it just made him that much sexier to her.

And her dream had come true. He loved to watch her read. On their days off it was normal to find him staring at her from his place under her legs as she stretched out on the couch and read her book to him. Juliet O'Hara never got lost in the clouds again. She always had Shawn there to pull her back down.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review. BTW I said I would write a sequel for Please Stay if anyone is interested.**

**~Five-0Forever**


End file.
